


Even Angels can love

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Fluff, that's it really I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: My friend gave me these words "Cas x Reader, Blade Training, Reader eventually winning, kissing Cas and Fluff" and this is the fic I came up with.





	Even Angels can love

You knew as soon as you fell from heaven that it was going to be difficult, that is until the Winchesters and Castiel, or Cas as you now called him, took you in and starting training you up and this led to one day when you realised something that you never though would happen….

You was training with Cas using blades since you didn’t have a lot of practice given that you have never used one before and Cas was winning everytime.

“Come on, Y/N it’s easy once you learn how to do it”

He tried showing you again but it wasn’t going in and you started to get upset over it as in your mind you thought you was a useless angel who couldn’t do anything right.That is when you saw Cas look down for a second before looking back up with a smile

“Right one more time, Y/N as I know you can do it” he cheerfully said to you

“Really Cas I can’t do it” you shouted in frustration and was about to throw your blade down before he grabbed your arm and you felt something you had never felt before

“Please Y/N for me” he looked at you with those beautiful bright blue eyes that you sometimes get lost in and you knew you couldn’t resist.

“Ok one more time, Cas” You sighed and started fighting again and half way through it looked like he was about to win again and you was about to give up until he tripped over his feet so you quickly grabbed the chance to take his blade, tackle him to the floor and put your blade right near his neck.

He smiled again “Well then I suppose you win and I knew you could do it”

“Thanks, Cas for encouraging me and well how did you trip over your own feet” you laughed then you realised you was still on top of him and for some strange reason you couldn’t move.

You saw Cas blush a little “I’m pretty clumsy sometimes and oh Y/N could you get off of me please”

“I…yeah sure” you quickly got up followed by Cas and you couldn’t help but have noticed why he kept smiling at you until you realised what he had done.

“Hang on did you purposely do that so I could win” you suddenly said.

You saw that he put his head down again for about a minute until he finally put his head back up and spoke “Maybe…I just saw that you was upset, Y/N and well I don’t like it when you are upset”

That is when you smiled and quickly ran up to him to give him a hug and you didn’t know if it was instinct but you kissed him and you regretted doing that so you backed away

“Cas…I…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that” You stuttered as your cheeks started turning as red as the apples in the garden back home.

“No, Y/N there is no need to apologise” he started walking towards you and you realised that you couldn’t move.

He reached out his hand to stroke your red cheeks and you couldn’t help but smile

“You know I’ve always had feelings for you ever since we first met” he whispered

You looked at him in shock and was about to say something before he kissed you back with more force and after what seemed like forever he pulled away but kept hold of you

“I never thought you felt the same about me, Y/N until just now”

You nearly started to tear up a bit until you felt Cas’ grace hug you and that made you feel safe.

“And also you are not a worthless angel, Y/N as you are an amazing angel and I’m so glad I met you”

“Cas…I don’t know what to say” you said quietly still in shock over what happened.

“You don’t have to say anything” and he kissed you again and that is when you realised that you are loved and that maybe living on Earth isn’t as bad after all


End file.
